


Benchtrio office AU let's go

by ac0lyte



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, I know it says RPF but this is about the characters, The Office AU, benchtrio hell yeah, i dont know i just like the office au idea, not the ccs who portray them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0lyte/pseuds/ac0lyte
Summary: Just a quick little The Office AU thing with the bench boys because I've been thinking about it :D
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), no shipping here - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Benchtrio office AU let's go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello haha here is a Office AU thing real quick :> idk if this is good or not! Maybe if people like it I'll write more LMAO  
> Enjoy!

Ranboo should have known something was up when he walked into the office that morning. If it wasn’t Tubbo’s wide-eyed look from behind the front desk, it was the way the room was devoid of a certain voice, one you could almost always count on hearing.

Still, though, Ranboo was naive, and he turned the corner to his desk, completely unaware.

“Happy birthday!” Tommy shouted, joined shortly after by small choruses of the same sentiment from his coworkers.

Ranboo’s desk had been decked out with streamers of every color, and a large cupcake sat on top of his keyboard, frosted in black and white. Tommy was sitting proudly on the edge of his desk, hands folded expectantly, a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Wow, uh…” Ranboo began, glancing at Tubbo for help. Tubbo only shook his head and ducked down, staring at his laptop like it was the most important thing in the world right now.

“It’s okay. You can tell me it’s awesome,” Tommy beamed. Everyone else had gone back to work, leaving Ranboo to deal with this himself.

Tommy … did things like this sometimes. He was brash and excitable, and those two things combined to make a manager who was  _ impossible _ to work under. Seriously, the only time anyone really got things done was when Tubbo put whale noises on a CD player and snuck it into Tommy’s office, lulling him to sleep and putting the entire office in a state of silent, panicked overdrive.

The birthdays, though, were something you couldn’t trick him out of. He went all out or all in for them, buying a cake every time and almost always springing it on people when they least expected it. Nobody could forget the time he’d scared Quackity half to death with a ‘happy birthday!’ in the kitchen, sparking a fifteen-minute argument between the two of them that ended in Tommy having to be pulled away.

Suffice to say, birthdays were no small affair in the office. There was just one problem…

“Tommy,” Ranboo cleared his throat. “It’s, uh, not my birthday.”

Tommy’s face fell. “What?”

“It’s not my birthday,” Ranboo repeated, grimacing. “This is really nice, though.” He tossed his suit jacket on the back of his chair and peered at the cupcake. “Did you do this yourself?”

“Back up,” Tommy said, getting off of the desk and crossing his arms. “It’s not your birthday today?”

“No.”

“Wha-! You told me it was!”

“No, I didn’t.” Ranboo gave Tubbo another nervous glance. He made a  _ cut it out _ motion with his hand, but it was too late. Tommy wheeled on Tubbo and pointed at him accusingly.

“ _ You knew _ and you didn’t tell me?” Tommy said.

Tubbo gave him a sheepish look. “It’s not that I didn’t  _ know _ ...I don’t know when his birthday is either! Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“He has,” Ranboo confirmed.

Tommy looked between the two of them, baffled, his mouth opened wide in shock. After a moment, his expression slowly morphed into something resolute. It was the face Tommy made when he had made up his mind about something, and that something was probably about to have disastrous consequences for the entire office.

“Fine, then,” he said. “I’ll find it myself.”

Ranboo’s eyes widened. “Tommy, wait-” he tried, but Tommy had already shut the door to his office firmly behind him. They watched through the blinds as he logged onto his computer, a devious smile on his face.

“Uh-oh,” Tubbo whispered.

“Tubbo, man, you gotta help me here,” Ranboo pleaded, rushing to the front desk and leaning over it. “He can’t know when my birthday is.”

“Why not?” Tubbo asked. It was a fair question.

Ranboo struggled to come up with a reason that didn’t give it away, but found none. “He just can’t.”

“Alright, I’m in,” Tubbo grinned.

“Really?”

“Yeah!” He stood, closing his laptop. “What are friends for if not hiding things from other friends?”

“Weird reasoning, but okay.”

HR was, luckily, tucked away in the back of the office, away from anyone who might put a stop to Ranboo and Tubbo’s plan. That wasn’t to say there was  _ nobody _ around - Dream worked back there, and George, when he showed up to work. The HR guy, Jack, was easy enough to pay off. A candy bar and the promise of pissing off Tommy was all it took to gain access to the personnel files.

“Wow,” Tubbo said, enraptured by a file he’d decided to skim through. “How has Wilbur had  _ three _ infractions, all for fighting with Tommy?”

“Unsurprising,” Ranboo muttered, flipping through the files. Not his, not his...there it was. He slid the file out from the cabinet and tucked it under his arm. “We have to hide this.”

“Oh, I know a place!” Tubbo jumped to his feet, abandoning Wilbur’s file on the floor. “It’s perfect. Nobody will ever find it.”

“Let’s go, then,” Ranboo stood, placing Wilbur’s file back in the cabinet. “Thanks, Jack.”

“Mm-hmm,” Jack replied half-heartedly, too focused on his game of Minesweeper to care.

The warehouse was perfect, Ranboo realized as Tubbo led him down the stairs. It was full of nooks and crannies nobody would ever want to spend time looking into, and even if you did, there were far too many to investigate in one day. It was the perfect hiding spot.

“You’re a genius, Tubbo,” Ranboo said as they weaved through shelves of boxes, each one of them full of paper. Nobody would look twice at a manila folder stuffed in the bottom of one.

“I really am,” Tubbo agreed. He came to a stop in front of a particular shelf, one that looked just as uniform as all the others, but it seemed specific. Tubbo held out his hand for the file, and Ranboo gave it to him.

Tubbo paused, holding it in his hands. “Why is it so bad?”

“Huh?” Ranboo glanced over his shoulder, worried Tommy would find them down here at any moment.

“Your birthday. Why can’t Tommy know?” Ranboo glanced back, and to his horror, Tubbo had cracked the file open, scanning with hungry, inquisitive eyes for the date.

“Oh, you’re looking,” Ranboo sighed.

There was a moment of awful silence, and then Tubbo cracked a smile, which became a full fit of laughter. Ranboo buried his face in his hands, and Tubbo only laughed harder, doubling over and pointing wordlessly at the file.

“It’s not that funny,” Ranboo tried.

“Not that- Ranboo! Ranb-” Tubbo wheezed, trying to recover enough to get words out. “Ranboo, your birthday is on  _ four-twenty _ . That’s fucking hilarious.”

“That’s the problem! I would never hear the end of it from Tommy,” Ranboo groaned, pulling his hands down his face. “Just- okay, now that you know, you can’t tell  _ anyone _ , okay?”

“Of course, of course,” Tubbo managed, still out of breath. “Your secret is safe with me.” He closed the file and slipped it between two boxes. “Nobody will find it here.”

“Great.” Ranboo exhaled in relief. “How will we find it, though?”

Tubbo shrugged, beginning to walk back to the office. “This shelf has a certain  _ vibe _ . It’s where I hide all my stuff.”

Confused, but thankful Tubbo was on his side, Ranboo followed him. He’d given up trying to figure Tubbo out a long time ago.

“Hey, Jack,” Tommy leaned against the cubicle wall. “Workin’ hard or hardly workin’?”

Jack barely glanced up from his computer, only moving a headphone off of his ear to acknowledge Tommy’s presence.

“Alright. Well, I need access to some personnel files, if you could just-”

Jack pointed at a filing cabinet and shifted the headphone back on his ear, returning to his game.

“Thanks,” Tommy mumbled. He pulled the filing cabinet open and began to look through, pushing through the irrelevant files. Wilbur, Karl, Sapnap...where the hell was Ranboo’s file?

He checked again, making sure he read every name this time. Sure enough, Ranboo’s file was gone.

“Alright,” Tommy huffed. He shut the filing cabinet and left the annex, storming his way through the kitchen and into the main office. Ranboo was sitting innocently at his desk, tapping away at his keyboard.

Sometimes, a manager had to be direct.

“Alright, people, listen up,” Tommy announced, waiting for people’s heads to turn towards him. Most of them did. “I just want to say that stealing files from this company is  _ illegal _ , and anyone caught doing it will be prosecuted. Unless you admit to it now.” He made eye contact with Ranboo, who offered only a shrug in return.

“Did something happen?” Karl asked from Accounting, his eyebrows raised in concern.

“No, nothing happened,” Tommy deadpanned, staring at Ranboo.

They had a standoff like that for what seemed like an eternity, with the entire office watching in tense anticipation. Finally, Ranboo sighed.

“Tommy, I-”

“HA!” Tommy exclaimed, pointing at him. “I knew you did it!”

“Yeah, well, I can’t-”

“I went through  _ every one _ of your social medias, and there wasn’t a birthday in sight! What is  _ wrong with you _ , man?”

“I don’t want you knowing my birthday, okay?” Ranboo fired back, crossing his arms. “You’d just...you’d make it stupid.”

Tommy frowned. “What do you mean?”

Silence fell again, and Ranboo offered only a solemn stare. The dots slowly began to connect themselves in Tommy’s brain, and his mouth fell open.

“Your...your birthday is 6/9?” He said incredulously, his gaping mouth twisting into a smile. “Like sixty-nine- okay. Yeah, you were right, I would make it stupid.”

Ranboo nodded, looking back at Tubbo for a moment to exchange a glance. Tommy hated when they did that. It was like they were twins, with their own language.

“Okay, well, I won’t laugh too much,” Tommy waved a hand, making his way into his office. “But believe me, your birthday celebration this year is going to be  _ off the charts _ .” He grinned and shut the door behind him.

Tommy reclined in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. Yeah, he was the best boss ever. Now he just had some decorations to order.


End file.
